A Little! White Lie
by writtingintheclouds
Summary: What would happen if Renessmee is Jaspers kid instead of Edward's? How will Edward and Alice find out? Will they be able to deal with it? Find out.


**A Little?! White Lie.**

Ch. 1 The Truth

Bella's pov

Edward and I were on Island Esmee. We were the closest we've ever been, which means it was either the best or the worst time to tell him. I was hoping the best, but there was only one way to find out. We'd spent the whole day "bonding" together . Then again doing that with the wrong guy is what got me into this mess in the first place.

"Edward, honey?" I said trying to sound happy instead of worried. Obviously it didn't work because before I knew it he was at my side. His voice was as worried as my voice must have sounded.

"Yes, Bella?" He asked calmly.

"I have something to tell you and you probably won't like it very much." I said even more worried than before.

"Whatever it is Bella you can tell me anything and I will always love you no matter what." He said.

I hoped that was true. I was so nervous about how he would act that I wanted to scream.

"Bella, just tell me already." He said a little annoyed.

""Edward I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you and I know you love Nessie. There's just one problem. She's not your's she's Jasper's. I'm so sorry Edward."I said as quickly as I could. As I finished I saw three different emotions wash across his face. One: Hurt. Two: Anger. Three: Shock.

All of a sudden he burst into laughter. "Good one. I almost believed you. Nessie being Jasper's kid and not mine. Ridiculous. We look nothing alike. I would have been able to tell by now." He said in between laughs.

"Edward." I said as seriously as I could, "I'm not joking and even if I were it wouldn't be funny." At that moment if vampires could faint I know he would have. The amount of hurt on his face was to much to bear. I broke down and cried (as much as a vampire can anyways ).

"Edward I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I f you want a divorce I'll let you have one. I'm so sorry Edward." I sobbed.

"Bella" He said, his voice a little shaky. "Don't be ridiculous , I would never want a divorce. I love you no matter what. I already tell you that."

"Edward." I said, "After what I've done to you how can you even say that?" I asked him with my head hung in shame. I mean how could I hurt the ones I love so badly? It was like my new hidden talent. I guess...

Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"Does Alice know about this yet?" He asked the pain back in his voice.

"No" I said quickly, "and please don't tell her. I promised Jasper I wouldn't tell her until he found the right time to tell her."

"Oh and this was the right time to tell me?" He asked angry now.

(Which he has every right to be)

"Well not really but I had to tell you." I said a little scared with the amount of anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have gotten so mad." He said calmly.

"No you have every right to be mad." I said still kinda scared.

"At least tell me what happened." He said. He sounded completely crushed.

CH.2

THE FLASHBACK

Bella's pov

"Ok" I said,"It was the night before our wedding and"

"Oh God Bella." He interrupted, "The night before our wedding? What was he doing in your room the night before the wedding?" He yelled.

"Let me explain." I said quickly, "Alice sent him to calm me down because I was to nervous to sleep. He told me he was gonna make me calm but instead I started feeling totally turned on! I knew it was wrong and I instantly regretted it , but I couldn't stop myself from making the biggest mistake of my life. I'm so sorry Edward. What do I have to do to make you trust me again:?"

"Wait you said you couldn't stop yourself and you automatically felt instant regret?" He asked, "Did you feel like you were a bystander just laying there watching?"

"Yeah. Why?" I asked really confused.

"That's how I feel when Jasper makes me do stuff with his ability." He said with the anger back in his voice.

"What? You don't think Jasper used his abilities to turn me into a momentary slut. Do you?" I asked.

"Well there's only one way to find out." He said.

"Let's go."

"Where?" I asked stupidly.

"Home of course." He said happily, "So I can kick Jasper's ass." He said happily.

"Wait." I yelled. "Alice can't find out from anyone but him. I promised remember?" I said.

"He probably made you do that to." He said shacking his head.

"Messing with your emotions the way he did he could have made you do any thing." said Edward.

"But why would he do that though?" I asked.

"Bella, He's always had a crush on you Bella." Edward explained.

"Oh, that's cute." I said sounding like a child.

"Cute?" Edwards voice was filled with anger again,"The guy practically raped you with his mind and you think it's cute? Well I don't. I"m gonna kill him."

Oh no! What have I done? I can't let him kill Jasper. What am I gonna do? I thought. Here I go.

"What if I kinda liked it?" I yelled.

CH. 3

The attempted distraction

Bella's pov

"Bella, love? " Edward asked, "aren't we forgetting something?"

"What?" I asked stupidly.

" He can control your mind." He said a little annoyed again.

Well there goes my plan.

Ch 4

The Trip Home

Bella's pov

"Are you sure I can't kill him?" He asked for the tenth time.

"Edward he's your brother." I said.

"Technically he's just some scumbag that Carlisle found on the street." Edward said angrily, "To me he"s like a stupid stray dog. That's it."

"Edward" I said a little annoyed now.

He raped me with his mind not him.

"Fine." He said, "Can I at least tell Alice so she can kill him?"

"No Edward. I promised I wouldn't tell." I almost yelled.

"I wasn't even suppose to tell you." I said scared again to see what his reaction would be.

"What?" He asked, "He told you not to tell me?"

"He said if I told you would kill me." I said"I knew that was ridiculous. I knew you'd be mad but you'd never kill me."

Before I knew it we were at the airport taking the plane home. I was really worried as I walked up to the door step.

"Edward." I said, "Remember, no killing."

Ch 5

Edward's Lost It

Jasper's pov

Edward came crashing in with an angry look on his face. Oh crap, Bella must have told him. I told her not to do that.

"Yeah, that's right. Bella did tell me asshole. How could you do this to me? I trusted you. You were like my brother." He yelled.

"Jasper, what's he talking about?" Alice asked really confused.

"Yeah, Jasper go ahead and tell her what you did to Bella. Tell her what you did."

A few seconds later Edward said"Fine if you don't tell her I will. Jasper practically ..."

I have to think of a way to shut him up. I thought. I flashed Images of me and Bella "bonding" together and pushed them out at Edward. Only a few were the real thing. I added stuff like the kisses and her calling out my name, but I'd never let him know that.

He looked at Bella with a really hurt look on his face then turned around and started punching me in the face . To stop him I flashed more images in my head. He stopped and I flashed him a smile. A smile that said I win.

Bella's pov

When we got back to the cottage Rennesmee wasn't there she was out with Rose and Emmett so we could talk,

"Edward?" I asked, "What did he show you?"

"What do you think he showed me? The two of you "bonding". He said.

"If I put out my shield will you let me see them?" I asked.

He looked at me with shock and disgust, but then said yes.

I let my shield out and the images flew into my mind. None of these images were right though.

"Edward." I said,"These are false images I was crying the whole time. He tried to make me enjoy it but all I could think about was how hurt you'd be when you found out."

"So you didn't enjoy it?" He asked smiling.

"Not at all."I said.

He smiled my favorite crocked smile that I loved at me and said "Then I have an ass to kick"

You did what?

Edward's pov

We had to stop saying the conversation out loud when Rennesmee came running in. I bent down and picked her up. "Bella, put out your shield please." I said. Before she could respond I felt the shield going out.

Bella I thought to her you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't want this to happen. You shouldn't...

I know her thoughts said interrupting mine, but I can't help but be sorry. I wanted my first time to be with you and he took that away. Bella began crying in her head now.

As she thought these words I knew they were true. He had taken something from her that was very special to every girl in the world.

It was only then that I heard my daughter say "Daddy"? What's wrong with mommy?" In a very concerned voice.

My eye had been closed so I hadn't seen what was happening. Bella was rolling back and forth in the little ball that she had rolled herself into. In my head I heard her crying grow louder.

First I couldn't stand seeing bella in so much emotional pain.

Second, What was I going to say to Nessie?

"Mommy's just a little upset right now." I explained

"Oh." said Nessie. She walked over and put her hands on Bella's cheeks. I smiled she was showing her pictures of rainbows, butterflies, and the three of us. Bella smiled to.

Only a few minutes later did I see why she was smiling though. Jasper and Alice were standing in the door way. Jasper was sending out all the happy vibes he could, but I wasn't happy anymore.

"Isn't it great to be one big happy family?" Jasper asked with a smile that was that made me want to kill him more.

I didn't answer. I just threw my fist at his face. My fist and his face sadly never met though. Alice stopped my fist before they could.

"You wouldn't be protecting him if you knew what he did." I said angry again,"You'd be on my side."

"Really?" she said,"Then tell me what happened."

I looked at Bella to see if it was ok if I told her. Bella put out her shield and said if you want to tell her go ahead. I promised I wouldn't tell her, but I never said anything about you.

I smiled and told Alice what happened.

"You did what?" She yelled at Jasper.

Jasper smiled a worried smile and backed away.

Emmett!!!!

Edward's pov

We decided we should keep Carlisle and Esmee out of it because I was the only one who didn't want Jasper to be kicked out of the family. We didn't really care if Rose and Emmett knew though. Then Alice and I decided to yell at Jasper some more.

"Guys, if anyone should be mad at Jasper it should be me." said Bella a little too calmly.

I knew she was mad and upset but didn't want to breakdown in front of Alice and I. After all he had done to her how could she stay so calm?

"Yeah!" said Jasper, "If she's not mad at me you guys shouldn't be either."

"Oh, I didn't say I wasn't mad at you." said bella as she walked up and slapped him.

"Come on ." Jasper said " We both know the only reason you slapped me is because you can't stop yourself from touching me."

Both Alice and I ht him. Bella just laughed and said" Please the only reason I would ever not be able to resist your oh not so sexy charm is because you turned me into a momentary slut again."

As we walked over to the main house I could hear Emmett yell something about his rubber duckies.

"Edward Carlisle took away my rubber duckies." He said like a five year old.

As I walked past him I thought to him You wanna talk about problems Jasper raped Bella with his mind the night before our wedding.

Oh, I'll shut up now, He thought as he tripped Jasper from his spot on the floor.

"Thanks" I said to him.

He ran off and told Rose.

The next thing we hear is Emmett yelling " I know! I can't believe Jasper would rape Bella with his mind the night before she married Edward."

He knew this wasn't for Carlisle and Esmee to hear and so did Rose.

"Emmett" The five of us yelled.

"Sorry!" He said.

Ch8

The dream?

Bella's pov

I woke up crying. I couldn't believe it. Was it all just a dream?

It must have been. I wasn't married yet. I didn't "bond" with Jasper or Edward. I didn't have a kid and last, but not least I wasn't a vampire. Not yet anyways. She thought to herself.

"What is it?" Edward asked sitting up in the rocking chair.

"Oh, nothing just a bad dream." I said hoping he couldn't tell I was holding out on him.

"Do you need help going to sleep? I called Jasper over when you started tossing and turning to calm you down." Edward said calmly.

"No!" I yelled.

"Bella are you sure your ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine! I just don't like the thought of someone else controlling my emotions." I said really freaked out.

"Yeah, but it's Jasper you can totally trust him." said Edward

"Ok." I said defiantly not sounding convinced.

"Bella it's fine if you don't trust him but don't you trust me?" He asked.

"Well, that depends." I said

"On what? I'll do anything to make you trust me." He said.

"On whether you make me go to sleep or not." I said in a really whiney voice.

"Bella, your being ridiculous." He said like a father talking to his daughter, "Your going to sleep,"

"No no no no no no no" I said jumping up and down on my bed, "You can't make me."

"Your right I can't" He said smiling, " but he can."

He pointed over to the windowsill where Jasper was crouched. Is it just me or did he wink at me?

"I'm gonna calm you down Bella. " He said with a smile that said I know something you don't know.

"No!" I yelled, "I want to listen to music.

Edward gave me a look that says you have to be kidding me.

"Well Mike, Jessica, and Eric always tell me that I miss the best music at 3A.M."

"Bella you haven't talked to them in months." said Edward.

"Well I never forget good music tips." I said with a smile.

After a moment of silence I said "fine you don't want to listen to music let's play a board game. I just don't wanna sleep."

Before I knew it Alice and Ros were on my bed. "Did somebody say board games." Said Alice in her usual perky tone.

"Bella obviously you don't want to go to sleep. Why though? Was your dream really that bad?" Edward asked with a really worried look on his face.

"You don't wanna know." I said.

"Bella just tell us." Alice said.

"Let's just forget it." I said.

"No!" said Alice and Edward in Unison.

"Ok, everybody out now." I said starting to get angry.

"Guys you better let us handle this. I think she's PMSing." said Rose.

"Fine we'll be out in the car." said Edward," If you need us though call us."

"No _**all**_you out now." I said.

"Bella Rose and I aren't leaving until you tell us what your dream was." said Alice.

"Fine, but it's a long dream so let me go to the bathroom first." I said.

When they finally agreed I ran to the bathroom, locked the door, sat in the shower, and pulled the shower curtain closed. A few minutes later they were knocking on the door.

"Go away!" I yelled

"Told you we shouldn't let her go to the bathroom."said Rose

"Rose you can't just stop a human from going to the bathroom." said a voice that sounded like Carlisle.

"Bella honey, Let us in." said Esmee.

"Yeah Bella, We just wanna help." said Emmett.

Crap. I thought. There all here.

"Go away all of you. I just wanna be alone."

All of a sudden they were all in my bathroom and the curtain was pulled open.

"How'd you get in here?" I asked.

"Emmett's pro at picking locks." said Rose hugging Emmett.

"Jasper get out now!" I yelled.

"What the hell Bella?" asked Jasper, "What did I ever do to you?"

"Your trying to calm me down. I don't wanna be calm. I wanna mad. I wanna be angry." I said.

Everyone looked at Jasper."Fine." He said"I'll leave, but when she turns all psycho bitch don't come running to me."

"Good, but on second thought why don't you all leave?" I said with a smile.

"Oh, No you don't." said Edward.

He must have sent Jasper a mind message because he was smiling.

Oh, no. I thought. What are they doing now? I thought.

All of a sudden Edward picked me up and carried me into my room, but when we got there he didn't put me down.

"Put me down now or I'll break up with you." I said in a voice so serious that I even convinced myself.

"No, you won't." He said dropping me on my bed and holding me down.

The next thing I knew I started to feel calm. Then it all went black.

When I woke up all of the Cullen's were gone except for Edward.

"There were only three things I was positive of.

One: Edward had a very long bitch fit coming his way.

Two: It was just a dream.

Three: Edward could never know what it was."

Holy crow did I just say that out loud?

"Bella I know what your dream was." said Edward.

"You do?" I asked so nervous I could scream.

"Yeah, but don't worry it will never happen. You and Alice are more than family your best friends." He said.

"Yeah so know do you see why I didn't want to say it. I didn't want her to know that I was doubting our friendship." I said.

"Huh. Must be a girl thing." said Edward.

Ok. Now there was only two things I was only two things I was positive of.

One: It was just a dream.

Two: Edward doesn't and will never know about this.


End file.
